


*kiss*

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter 2 [31]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Rins is moping over his crush, wishing that he could kiss them at midnight, but a broken down bike gets in the way.





	*kiss*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/gifts).



> Happy New Year! 🍾🎉🎆

Rins scrolled through his phone, it seemed like most of the grid had wished him a happy new year, and Aleix had invited him over to a party at his place, but he didn’t really feel like celebrating.

He was moping over the one person that hadn’t talked to him since they were last teammates.

Andrea.

He thought about texting him, but he wasn’t sure if it would seem strange, so he said nothing at all.

Curling up on the sofa with Olivia, he wondered what Andrea was up to.

*

Andrea looked at his bike in disappointment, the fuel gauge stuck on a quarter, but from the way that the engine had spluttered and died, it was clearly out of petrol.

He looked at the time on his phone, 23:30, and he hoped that he could make it by midnight.

Jogging along the road, he saw a sign.

7 miles to go.

There was no way that he could make it by midnight, not even with his fitness.

Groaning, he slowed to a walk, and he hoped that all was not lost.

*

Rins had watched the fireworks, but the magic wasn’t there, and he cuddled up against Olivia’s soft fur, glad that he had someone by his side.

Dozing in front of the tv, he dreamt of Andrea at a glamorous party, surrounded by beautiful people.

He was woken by a knock on the door, and Olivia rushed to it, barking as though she was expecting armed robbers to burst through the door.

It took a couple of minutes to calm Olivia down, and she wasn’t happy about being locked in the kitchen, her little puppy whines echoing through the flat.

Rins expected it to be Jorge checking up on him because he missed the party, but the last person he expected to see was Andrea.

“I walked seven miles to be here.” Andrea smiled, fidgeting with the collar of his leather jacket.

“What happened?” Rins stepped back, and unspoken offer for Andrea to come in, and he waited for Andrea to get out of his leathers before asking any more questions. “Are you okay?”

“My bike broke down.”

“Were you coming to Aleix’s party?”

“I’m not sure I’d be welcome there.” Andrea snorted in laughter, and Rins smiled fidgeting on the spot as the sound of Olivia scratching at the door distracted him.

“Sorry, she doesn’t like feeling left out.”

“She’s not alone.” Andrea leant against the wall, and Rins could feel his awkward side taking over, every atom of his being wishing that he could be cool around cute guys.

“So, what brings you to Andorra?” Rins blushed, looking down at the floor in case Andrea could see the love in his eyes.

Andrea smiled, and before Rins could blink, Andrea’s lips were on his, taking his breath away with a passionate kiss.

“I wanted to be here for midnight.”

“I’m just glad that you’re here.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
